school war
by juniorjow.333
Summary: yamada adalah salah seorang pengawal daimyo di era sengoku yang hampir mempersatukan jepang yaitu nobunaga oda, tetapi karena insiden honoji nobunaga oda meninggal melakukan seppuku, karena bangunan atap kuil yang runtuh yamada tidak sadarkan diri, dan saat terbangun yamada sudah berada di era jepang moderen,dia harus membantu keturunan clan oda untuk mengalahkan seluruh sekolah
SUMPAH YANG HARUS KU PENUHI

Kuil honoji 1582

Bangunan kuil seluruhnya hampir terbakar oleh api, suara kayu yang terbakar dan atap kuil mulai berjatuhan kebawah lantai, disinih aku tertunduk menunggu perintah dari tuan ku, tanpa mempedulikan kondisi bangunan yang hampir ambruk ini, aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan kejadian yang tak terduga ini, ak kira takan terjadi peristiwa seperti ini aku pikir kami akan baik-baik saja, aku bersama tuan ku akan pergi mengirimkan pasukan kepada hideyoshi yang sedang berperang dengan clan mori tetapi bukanya mengirim bala bantuan justru aku dan tuanku disinih berharap bantuan datang kepada kami,

Aku bisa mendengar suara teriakan prajurit yang sedang mencemooh pasukan yang menyerang kami, aku bisa dengar suara teriakan kesakitan, suara pedang yang saling berbenturan,

Aku mencoba bertanya pada nobunaga tetapi sebelum aku berbicara beliau malah bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah tenang.

"hey yamada apakah kau sudah menikah ?"

dengan waja terkejut aku mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"nobunaga-sama apa maksud anda ?, aku tidak mengerti kita sekarang berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, dan anda masih bisa bercanda tuan, apa yang sebenarnya anda pikirkan tuan nobunaga-sama"

nobunaga malah tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, dan dia malah mengulangi pertanyaan sebelumnya, melihat ekspresi tuan ku yang begitu tenang aku mulai kehilangan kendali emosiku,

"nobunaga-sama mohon seriuslah, kita sedang dikepung nobunaga-sama, kenapa anda masih bercanda ! "

aku menghelang nafas, dan meminta maaf pada tuan ku, dengan wajah yang masih tenang nobunaga oda menghampiriku dan menyentuh pundakku

dengan tangan yang masih memegang pundakku "yamada kau masih muda, dan kau masih belum menikah, kau belum mempunyai keturunan kan yamada ? aku tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia disinih bersamaku yamada aku ingin kau pergi dari sinih selama masih ada waktu"

perkataannya membuat pikiranku terguncang dan apa maksud dari mati sia-sia yang dia ucapkan kepadaku, dengan penuh amarah aku menjawab pertanyaan nya itu.

"nobunaga –sama aku memamg belum menikah dan aku masih muda tapi aku rela mati demi anda dan demi clan oda, demi kejayaan dan demi mimpi anda, memangnya sudah berapa lama kita terjebak di kondisi seperti ini, dan kita masih bisa lolos, dan yang seharusnya pergi bukanlah saya seharusnya anda lah yang pergi dari sinih ? karena nyawa anda lebih penting dari pada nyawa saya,"

nobunaga oda melepaskan tanganya dari pundakku dan mengambil pedang katana, dan itu bukanlah pedang katana bisa itu adalah pedang katana yang khusus secara turun temurun menjadi simbol pemimpin clan oda, dia mengambil pedang itu dan menyerahkannya kepadaku dan sebuah surat,

dengan perasaan terkejut aku memberanikan diri untuk bertannya,  
"nobunaga sama apa yang anda lakukan ?"

dia malah tersenyum dan memberikan katana itu dan gulungan surat itu kepadaku dengan penuh senyuman dia berkata  
" ambilah katana ini dan pergilah dari sinih kau masih di butuhkan di clan oda, dan berikan gulungan ini kepada hideyoshi dan ieyasu.?"

dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk aku menjawab  
"apa maksud anda nobunaga-sama, jangan-jangan anda.."

nobunaga dengan wajah yang tenang  
"pergilah ini perintah terakhir tuanmu jadi patuhilah,"  
"tapi tuan nobunaga aku dan yang lainya membutuhkan anda di owari, dan bagaimana dengan cita-cita anda nobunaga hiks..hiks..hiks "

nobunaga dengan tanganya menghapus air mataku  
"seorang samurai sejati tidak boleh menangis dan seorang samurai sejati adalah orang yang memenuhi sumpahnya, bukankah begitu yamada?"

dengan air mata yang masih keluar dari mataku  
"itu betul tuan nobunaga-sama, tetapi samurai yang meningalkan tuannya adalah yang terburuk, mana mungkin aku membiarkan anda mati nobunaga-sama "

dengan penuh tawa nobunaga mengusap kepalaku  
"hahaha...hahaha...! kau memang samurai sejati yamada, dengar ini yamada nyawa mu itu adalah milikmu bukan miliku yamada dan aku tidak ingin kau mati karena kau masih belum merasakan bagaimana indah dan hangatnya tubuh wanita yamada aku tidak ijinkan kau mati perjaka yamada hahaha...!"

dengan wajah yang masih basah karena air mataku aku mulai tergagap  
"ba..ba..bagaimana anda tau itu nobunaga-sama ?"

nobunaga oda malah tertawa keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata mendengar jawabanku itu  
"HAHAHAHA...hahahahaa...! jadi itu benar ya kau masih perjaka hahahaha...!,  
yamada kau memang belum pantas untuk mati,"

wajah yang tadi terbahak bahak tertawa telah berubah ke wajah seriusnya

"dengar baik-baik yamada ini adalah sumpahmu? Dan perintah terakhir tuanmu,"

dengan wajah yang menahan tangis aku mengangguk. Aku ambil pedang nobunaga yang ada di lantai dan aku melukai jari jepol ku darah yang keluar dari jari ku ini ku teteskan kepada pedang katana yang tadi, dan nobunaga oda juga melakukan hal yang sama

"sumpahmu adalah melindungi keturunan clan oda, dan taklukan lah tanah ini (jepang) dengan lambang clan oda, sampai kau penuhi sumpahmu ini kau tidak boleh mati dengar itu baik-baik yamada."

" saya yamada ryu dengan ini bersumpah, akan saya penuhi sumpah ini, nyawa saya taruhannya "

nobunaga oda dengan wajah seriusnya memang yang terbaik itulah yang ada di pikiranku,

tiba-tiba atap langit di atasku mulai ambruk, dan jatuhannya mengenai kepalaku

aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu karena aku tidak sadarkan diri atau aku sudah mati.


End file.
